


Zona prohibida

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la vio fue amor a primera vista. Un flechazo. Era como siempre la había soñado: blanca, con capacidad para almacenar los kilos de comida que diariamente necesitaba almacenar y con un novedoso sistema anti-Luffy. * Sanji x Heladera (?) x Luffy *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zona prohibida

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : One Piece es de Oda. Y eso lo hace el rey de los piratas (?) Ubicado al final de la saga de Water Seven.

Cuando la vio fue amor a primera vista. Un flechazo. Era como siempre la había soñado: blanca, con capacidad para almacenar los kilos de comida que diariamente necesitaba almacenar, con funciones especiales y útiles como un regulador de frío, auto-limpiante —no, no había un enanito dentro de ella que la limpiase, pero sí evitaba que la grasa se pegase más de lo debido— y con un novedoso sistema anti-Luffy. Era, sencillamente, única en su género, excepcional, hermosa.

Cuando Luffy entró a esa parte del Thousand Sunny para investigar —o sea, ¡era la cocina! Luffy no podía esperar a conocerla— vio a su cocinero abrazando al cyborg al borde de las lágrimas. Frunció el ceño y carraspeó.

Pensó en reclamar tanta fraternidad entre esos dos —¡que apenas se conocían!—, pero el brillo tras ambos le distrajo por completo. Señaló la heladera, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar si se trataba de lo que evidentemente era, Sanji se colocó frente a ella.

—¡No la mires, le vas a gastar el brillo!

—¡Es… enorme! —La sonrisa de Luffy era tan ancha como la heladera. Se acercó a ella, pero Sanji no se la dejó fácil.

—¡Aléjate de ella!

—¡Déjame verla de cerca! —Forcejeó con él.

—¡No, tu quieres ver adentro! —Y por supuesto que el cocinero no iba a permitir semejante osadía. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía conocerla íntimamente. Solamente él.

—Ey, me pide contraseña para abrirla —se quejó el chico de goma, una vez que sus brazos se estiraron lo suficiente para alcanzar la manija.

Sanji lo sostenía por la cintura, como si por un breve segundo hubiera olvidado la habilidad de su capitán.

—¡Por supuesto! —No iba a permitir que nadie la violentase. Pobrecita, tan virgen, tan nueva, tan… pura.

—Ven, Mugiwara —Franky decidió interceder al ver que la cosa iba en serio—Te mostraré los cañones.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para distraer al capitán. A regañadientes dejó la cocina, siguiendo entusiasmado al cyborg para seguir conociendo el barco. Sanji, entonces, suspiró y se relajó. Miró hacia atrás a su nueva compañera, y negó con la cabeza. Lo mejor sería tener la llave encima siempre. Sí, porque más allá de la contraseña, necesitaba de una llave para abrirse.

Es que con Luffy había que tener todos los recaudos posibles.

…

De la emoción no pudo dormir casi nada. Habían zarpado de Water Seven desde hacía una semana, y durante todos esos días intentó acercarse a ella sin éxito. De mal en peor, Sanji solía dormir poco, así que nunca era lo suficientemente temprano para lograr esquivarlo. Como cocinero siempre era el primero en levantarse.

Bueno, todavía era de noche, así que no podía estar despierto custodiando la heladera, ¿o sí? Luffy se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la litera del rubio. Por fortuna estaba ahí, y sobre el cuello brillaba, a la luz de la luna, la llave hacia la felicidad.

Inspiró aire y decidió obviarla para concentrarse en lo primero: Quería conocerla, verla al menos, aunque no pudiera descubrir sus secretos. Durante esa semana Sanji no le dejó acercarse a ella siquiera para investigarla de cerca.

Se puso de puntas de pie y caminó hasta la cocina. La madera rechinó en muchos de sus pasos, pero Luffy por supuesto no claudicó. Se sentía como el amante que visita a hurtadillas a su enamorada. Experimentó culpa, mezclada con la adrenalina de ser descubierto con las manos en la masa. Literalmente.

Llegó a la cocina, pero la puerta también estaba cerrada con llave.

—¡Je! —Rió el capitán—Acaso, ¿se olvida que soy de goma? —Se ufanó, viendo el círculo diminuto que hacía de ojo de buey.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto a Luffy pasar a través de ella, haciendo uso de su habilidad, creería que estaba bajo los efectos de un narcótico —al menos eso pensó Zoro cuando lo vio desde el cuervo—, pero hablamos de Luffy: él no conoce límites. Si había podido contra Ennies Lobby, ¿qué significaba un pequeño ojo de buey?

Se las ingenió para atravesarla con mucha dificultad; porque por muy de goma que fuera, el medio círculo permitía que se colara un pájaro, como mucho. Tal fue así, que la cabeza le quedó trabada.

Había metido primero las piernas, porque por costumbre sabía que era lo más fácil de hacer pasar por lugares angostos. Sus pies tocaban la mesada y tuvo que sacrificar su sombrero de paja y dejarlo caer afuera —eso, o lo terminaba rompiendo—. Jaló lo suficiente para hacer que la cabeza pasase, con tanta energía, que cayó de trasero en la mesada y luego al suelo.

El ruido de algunas ollas le hizo brincar de la impresión, porque Sanji, además de dormir poco, era de sueño ligero. Se quedó tieso en el sitio, como esperando a que la luz del pasillo se prendiese y que un furioso cocinero lo pescase, pero los segundos pasaron y todo permaneció en la calma habitual.

Se puso de pie ignorando las ollas y caminó hacia la heladera. La luz de la luna entraba por la claraboya dando de lleno sobre ella, embelleciéndola con su luz y resaltando sus cualidades. Luffy quedó con la boca abierta y exhaló un suspiro, como si en vez de estar frente a una heladera de dos puertas estuviera ante una de las siete maravillas del mundo.

—Es… —murmuró a la nada—es una heladera —alzó los hombros, indiferente; inmediatamente frunció el ceño—¿Tanto escándalo por ella?

Luffy no lo entendía. Sanji se había vuelto muy territorial y celoso de la heladera nueva. Estaba bien, el capitán admitía que gracias a ella la comida se mantenía fresca. No es que pretendiese restarle el mérito que sin dudas la dama se merecía, pero… ¡era una heladera! Lo que no merecía era tanto escándalo por parte del cocinero.

O sea, Luffy amaba lo que había dentro de ella, lo que ella le daba… no lo que era. ¡Qué filosófico se sintió Monkey D. Luffy esa noche! Y en eso se encontraba pensando cuando la puerta de la cocina fue destrabada.

La lentitud de la persona que la estaba abriendo le dio tiempo para pensar que, en primer lugar, se tenía que tratar de Sanji. Porque si bien Chopper tenía la llave, saldría de la enfermería y no entraría desde afuera —sí, Sherlock Holmes no es nada junto a Monkey D. Luffy—. Y en segundo lugar, pensó en las probabilidades de esconderse, de no ser por todo el desorden evidente que había hecho. Pero al recordar de súbito que era el capitán y que no tenía por qué hacerlo, se quedó firme en el sitio.

La puerta se abrió del todo y la luz de la luna, ya débil por el comienzo de un lento amanecer, iluminaba lúgubremente el rostro de su dormido cocinero.

—Sabía que eras tú —le arrojó el sombrero que había encontrado a los pies de la ventana. Sí, si Monkey D. Luffy era Sherlock Holmes, Sanji era Watson con sus deducciones.

—Mi sombrero —murmuró atajándolo y poniéndoselo.

Claro, había olvidado ese detalle. De nada le hubiera servido esconderse bajo la mesa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó con un tono de voz monocorde y duro. Encendió un cigarrillo y su gélida mirada, de posarse en su capitán, se posó en _ella_.

—Nada… sólo que… no tenía sueño y…

—Imagino que… —señaló la heladera con la cabeza—No la habrás tocado, ¿verdad?

—A… ¿qué? —dio la vuelta, señaló la heladera entendiendo la pregunta y negó con la cabeza—No, sólo… la miraba.

—No la tocaste con tus indignas manos, ¿verdad? Siempre las tienes manchadas de grasa.

Luffy frunció el ceño.

—Mis manos no son indignas —cerró los ojos—y si se mancha de grasa es por tu culpa, por cocinar comida grasosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —Decidió ir al punto.

—Tenía hambre —dijo con absoluta sinceridad.

Eso siempre servía como excusa, porque en verdad siempre tenía hambre.

—Me hubieras llamado.

—Estabas dormido.

—¿Y qué ibas a comer? ¿Cómo ibas a entrar?

—Entré, ¿no? —se jactó el capitán—Y pensaba agarrar una fruta. —Para darle fuerza a sus palabras tomó una manzana del frutero y la mordió.

—No te quiero ver cerca de ella —aclaró, sin más rodeos—¿Está claro, Luffy? Es una heladera única, con piezas extremadamente caras y no quiero levantarme un día y encontrarla desarmada.

Luffy, molesto, levantó un hombro restándole importancia a la "preciosa" de su compañero. Por él, que se casara con ella y tuviera muchos hijitos, le daba igual.

—Ahora siéntate que te prepararé algo —Prendió la luz y caminó hacia ella como si tuviera la necesidad de asegurarse de que Luffy no le había hecho nada malo. Seguía inmaculada, virgen, pura. —¡No, no la estoy abrazando! —Aclaró al ver la acusadora mirada de su capitán.

Pero obvio que Luffy no le iba a reprochar un comportamiento que era tan típico en él. Después de todo, Luffy abrazaba no sólo heladeras: barriles de comida, cocineros —si se descuidaban—, hasta el carnicero que les vendía la carne.

A veces Sanji lo tenía que despegar de los comerciantes, a tal punto que después de tantos papelones había decidido no ir nunca más con Luffy a comprar víveres.

—Yo no dije nada —se atajó aburrido, ignorando con dolor el tenue, pero perceptible, beso que los labios de Sanji dejaban sobre ella.

No entendía por qué los cálidos labios de su cocinero se gastaban en la frialdad de ella. La muy bastarda ni siquiera le correspondía. Como siempre: Sanji no tenía suerte con el género femenino.

—Y mira para otro lado —pidió de malos modos. No quería que Luffy adivinase por el movimiento de sus dedos cual era la contraseña, no es que fuera a hacerle algo inmoral al artefacto.

Refunfuñando, Luffy le dio la espalda. Escuchó el ruido de las teclas y su consecuente "clic" de que había sido destrabada. El corazón del chico de goma latió desbocado. La caja de Pandora había sido abierta.

Durante las siguientes noches, Sanji necesitó levantarse más temprano de lo habitual para evitar de esa forma que Luffy se quedara a solas con ella. Fue Nami quien, dándose cuenta de la patética situación, se animó a proponerle:

—¿Por qué no dejas que la conozca y ya? Sabes cómo es Luffy. Una vez que la vea de cerca, por dentro, que pueda abrirla y cerrarla un par de veces, ya se le pasará la emoción.

Sanji plantó un gesto de horror al suponer a su _preciosa_ tocada por las manos siempre grasosas de su capitán. ¡¿Qué pudiera abrirla y cerrarla? ¿Qué más pretendía Nami? ¿De qué otra forma a la navegante se le podía ocurrir un ultraje peor?

—Pero Nami-san… temo que… ¿y si le hace algo?

—Es peor —opinó Usopp sentado junto a ella, él también lo veía con claridad. —La curiosidad lo llevará a intentar desarmarla con tal de verla.

Y eso era lo que más espantaba al cocinero, despertar un día y encontrarla en esa condición. _Asesinada_.

El rubio suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza en un gesto de derrota. Los dos tenían razón aunque no quisiera verlo.

De mal en peor, debía ir en busca de víveres porque ya casi no tenían provisiones. Durante esas dos semanas había podido vigilarla de cerca, pero no podía irse y dejarla sola en el barco con su capitán rondándole cerca. Ni tampoco se la podía llevar con ella. Sería medio raro verlo caminando por la calle con una heladera a cuestas.

Así que sin más opciones, y no porque no confiase en sus demás nakama, optó por pedirle a Luffy que le acompañara a comprar víveres en cuanto anclaron en la nueva isla. El capitán se sorprendió por el pedido, hacía tiempo que Sanji le había prohibido acompañarlo, y aunque entendió enseguida a qué se debía, no le molestaba. Le agradaba pasar tiempo con su cocinero, ver lo que compraba, y comer de paso.

—Eso sí —remarcó Sanji—nada de abrazar a los negociantes.

—¡Ey! —se molestó, y acomodando la escalerilla reclamó—¡Tú la puedes abrazar a _ella_ y yo no puedo abrazar a quien nos da de comer! ¡Es injusto!

—¡Yo te doy de comer a ti, y no me abrazas, así que no me vengas con cuentos, que lo único que quieres es que te dejen comer gratis de esa forma!

Eso lo había aprendido de Nami; sólo que la diferencia radicaba, obviamente, en que las curvas de la navegante podían conseguir beneficios y descuentos. Luffy sólo conseguía desconcierto y miedo por parte de los mercaderes.

De repente Sanji pareció reparar en lo que decían. Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que ninguna de sus chicas andaba cerca. Robin leía en su reposera, simulando que no les prestaba atención a ellos y en cambio sí al libro. Sanji se acercó a su capitán, lo jaló del chaleco y le murmuró al oído.

—Que esto quede entre tú y yo, ¿queda claro, Luffy?

—¿Qué cosa? —se sintió perdido.

—Lo de… la heladera —murmuró entre dientes—Suena raro, no lo vuelvas a decir —lo soltó y tomó la escalerilla para empezar a bajar.

Al final, en el mercado, Sanji necesitó interceder un par de veces para desprender a Luffy de los comerciantes, así como evitar que se comiera todo lo que veía apetitoso. Porque claro, el capitán comía y el cocinero pagaba. De esa forma no lograría llegar a comprar todo lo de la lista antes de que Luffy exprimiera el dinero que Nami les había dado para los víveres.

Luego de bregar con él, decidió volver y pedirle a Chopper que fuera en busca de lo que faltaba. A Sanji le gustaba hacerse cargo personalmente de las compras porque, como buen cocinero que era, hacía elecciones cuidadosas. No es que dudase del tino de sus demás compañeros, pero él sabía cuando la fruta, la verdura y las especias realmente valían la pena. Pero con Luffy no se podía comprar relajadamente, así que volvió al Sunny con lo más elemental (mi querido Watson-cocinero).

Durante toda esa tarde pensó en la conversación que había tenido con Nami y Usopp. Recién a la noche, acostado en su litera, cayó en la cuenta de que tenían razón: si quería volver a recuperar el sueño y el descanso, debía darle a Luffy con el gusto. Después de todo era como un niño: Si más le prohibía algo, más terco e insistente se volvía.

Se sentó en la litera para colocarse los zapatos y caminó hasta la de Luffy.

—Despierta —El chico se removió inquieto y se quejó en sueños. No hacía mucho se había quedado dormido—, ven… vayamos a la cocina.

Eso pareció despertarlo de súbito. Luffy abrió los ojos y, descalzo, siguió a su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa, Sanji? ¿Vas a hacerme un pastel de carne? —Le parecía raro, Sanji no le hacía esa clase de comidas a la madrugada, pero lo último que se pierden son las esperanzas.

—Shhh, que vas a despertarlos.

Curioso, Luffy obedeció: guardó silencio y siguió a su nakama hasta la cocina. No entendía qué era lo que pretendía el cocinero hasta que lo vio frente a la heladera.

—No mires —pidió Sanji dándole a las teclas. Se escuchó el clic y automáticamente Luffy sonrió.

Dio un paso al frente cuando el rubio abrió la puerta; la luz artificial les dio de lleno, como si del cofre de un tesoro se tratase. Afuera, todavía era de noche, y lo único que se reflejaba era esa luz. Sanji cerró los ojos por un breve intervalo y suspiró. Pensó que Luffy entraría en algo similar al paroxismo, o que saquearía la heladera en un frenesí de gula, pero tenía una mirada extraña y se había quedado en el sitio, junto a él y frente a la heladera con aparente apatía.

—Ya, misterio resuelto —dijo Sanji, pero Luffy seguía indiferente—¿No dices nada?

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—No sé… te estoy dejando que la veas.

—Sí, pero… —Alzó los hombros—Es sólo una heladera.

—¡Es más que eso, no digas… ! —estalló el cocinero, para enseguida guardar compostura al darse cuenta de que la heladera no era un ser viviente con sentimientos que podían ser heridos.

—¿Puedo? —Preguntó, pero no esperó el permiso correspondiente.

Tomó una pata de pollo cocida y fría para empezar a desayunar. Aunque a las dos de la mañana no se le podía decir desayuno, ni cena, ni tampoco existía nada que se amoldase; ¿colación de media madrugada?

—O sea que… ¿ya está? —Sanji se sintió desconcertado. No entendía, entonces, el infrecuente comportamiento de su capitán en ese último tiempo.

Pero Luffy lo ignoró, para sentarse en el banquillo a comer feliz la pata de pollo.

—Es sólo una heladera, Sanji —Volvió a repetir el capitán.

—Sí, lo sé… pero pensé que… como todas estas noches… Creí que querías verla.

—Sí, quería verla —aclaró—y ya la vi. Y la verdad es que no entiendo.

—Yo no entiendo —se cruzó de brazos—, explícate.

—Es que… —suspiró perdiendo la sonrisa—quería ver qué era lo que la hacía tan especial para que tú… tú me hicieras a un lado.

—¿Eh? —la expresión de confusión en su cara fue épica.

—Todos estos días estuviste muy pendiente de ella, y ¡hola! —ironizó—es una heladera. Tampoco tienes por qué abrazarla, ni mostrarte tan… vigilante, ni que fuera a romperla. Además, soy tu capitán —dijo de manera incoherente—. Y ya te dije: tú puedes abrazarla a ella, y yo no puedo abrazar a los comerciantes, eso es injusto —le dio un mordisco a la pata de pollo y tragó rápido—y si no te doy abrazos a ti es porque me dijiste que te ponen incómodo, porque sé muy bien que como gracias a ti. No gracias a los comerciantes que nos venden la comida o gracias a una heladera. —La sonrisa y consecuente risa de Sanji, lo sacó de esquema—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Sanji negó con la cabeza, viendo enternecido como su celoso capitán acababa con el trozo de pollo que hacia menos de un minuto había sacado de la heladera. La luz de la misma, iluminaba sutilmente su rostro. Luffy no lucía feliz pese a que estaba comiendo, lucía en cambio desencantado y triste. Eso conmovió al rubio.

—Porque ¿sabes? —Continuó—entiendo que ti te guste abrazar chicas; a mi me gusta abrazar a la gente en general, independientemente de que si es chica, chico o… reno, pero… ¡ey! Soy tu capitán, y prefieres abrazar a una heladera. Ella llega un día y ya… —se quedó a medio decir, pues el dedo de Sanji le había sacado de la barbilla un trozo de pollo. Ese gesto le desorientó y le hizo perder el hilo de su reproche—¿Tengo sucio?

—Y lo preguntas —Sanji ahogó la risa. Como si Luffy pudiese comer "decentemente".

Decidió ayudarlo en la labor de quitarse los restos de comida. Acercó su rostro al de su capitán para limpiar primero sus labios.

—Eso es… raro —balbuceó Luffy, pensando que bien podía utilizar una servilleta y no la lengua de Sanji. Sin embargo se sentía tan estupendo que no pensó en interrumpirlo.

—Va a ser salado —murmuró en sus labios, haciéndole cosquillas.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El beso… —sonrió con sensualidad—va a ser un beso salado.

—¡Vas a…! —Antes de que pudiera preguntar semejante obviedad, Sanji aprovechó la abertura de su boca para robarle un profundo y furioso beso.

Tomó a Luffy de la cintura y lo apretó más contra su cuerpo. Pese a su inocencia, el cuerpo del chico parecía saber lo que quería o buscaba, así que entrelazó las piernas alrededor de su cocinero, sin estar muy seguro de lo que debía hacer.

Se dejó llevar, algo embelesado con eso de sentir el gusto de Sanji en la boca, mezcla de tabaco y alcohol; aunada al aroma de su ropa… ropa que olía eternamente a comida.

Eso era todo lo que Luffy podía pretender de un amante: que oliese a lo que él más amaba… la comida.

¡No había aroma mejor en el mundo!

Gimió, porque esa mezcla de olores era embriagante. En ese punto Sanji separó sus labios de los de él bruscamente, para mirarlo con sorpresa. Y al final necesitó separar sus caderas cuando presintió una ligera erección.

—Luffy… no gimas así —notó que tenía los ojos cerrados—¿en qué pensabas, pervertido? —preguntó divertido.

—Comida… —explicó sin reparos, y antes de que fuera acusado de _comidafilico_ , aclaró—hueles a comida y eso me encanta. —Con una sonrisa dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho del cocinero. —¿Puedo abrazarte, Sanji?

—Claro.

De inmediato Luffy hizo lo que solía hacer cuando lo abrazaba a él: se prendió de su camisa y lo olió.

—¿Ves?, eso es lo que me pone incómodo. —Explicó Sanji—No que me abraces, que me huelas.

Porque admitía que sí, que cualquier hombre le abrazase le pondría nervioso. Pero Luffy no era "cualquier hombre", de hecho era al único que le permitía tomarse ciertas libertades. Al único que, en secreto y sin que nadie mirase, le permitía dejarle un beso en la mejilla sin hacer mayor escándalo. O con el único que aceptaba dormir una siesta.

Después de todo era su capitán…

—Es que hueles muy bien —se quejó como un niño de cinco años, para volver a aferrarse a él y olerle el cuello. Porque la mezcla del olor natural de Sanji, con colonia de hombre, se le sumaba el de la ropa, y ese cóctel era sencillamente genial. —Podría estar toda la vida así.

Sanji sonrió. Él también comenzaba a pensar que podía estar toda la vida así, teniendo a su capitán entre los brazos. Y bajo él, también.

—Ey, Luffy…

—¿Qué? —Volvió en sí de su ensoñación para mirar a su cocinero.

—Me preguntaba —Se mordió el labio inferior—¿Te gustan las castañas? —Al ver que asentía, agregó con emoción—: Genial.

Desde entonces, y cada tanto, el lugar de encuentro era la cocina. Y si esa heladera hablase… ¡las cosas que contaría! Fiel centinela, ella era la única confidente del romance entre el capitán y el cocinero. No, no era celosa.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Aclaro algo: Dicen que la flor del castaño tienen el mismo olor que el semen. O mejor es decir, que el semen tiene un olor parecido al de las castañas. El fic termina acá, pero…_

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Sin embargo no pasó mucho hasta que Sanji llegó a la lúcida conclusión de que mejor sería llevar a cabo sus juegos amorosos en la bodega. Porque después de lo sucedido, no cerraba la puerta de la cocina con llave; ya no tenía necesidad de prohibirle la entrada a Luffy.

Luego de Thriller Bark tuvieron que acostumbrarse a los hábitos nocturnos de su nuevo nakama.

Brook dormía poco, cuando en realidad por estar muerto NO necesitaba dormir. Así que en una de las primeras noches los encontró en una situación comprometedora.

—Yo no vi nada —aclaró el esqueleto ante la mirada pavorosa del cocinero—¡porque sólo soy huesos y no tengo ojos!

Sanji se separó de un divertido Luffy y se abrochó la camisa. Sin dudas era peligroso llevar sus travesuras amorosas en la cocina; podía ser Brook, como Chopper o cualquier otro quien los descubriese… y él tenía una reputación heterosexual que defender.

Pero no pudo contra el pedido de su capitán. Para Luffy tener esa intimidad con su cocinero, en la cocina, era estar en el paraíso. ¿Y lo mejor? Que el sexo le daba mucha, pero mucha hambre… ¿y lo mejor de lo mejor? Era tener sexo con un cocinero: Sanji siempre estaba listo al pie del cañón para satisfacer esas necesidades.

Claro que le gustaban las castañas (?).

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Necesitaba incluir a Brook con uno de sus chistes malos XD Me hizo sentir mal (?) dejarlo fuera, pero como el fic está situado al final de Water Seven, Brook no está. Ahora sí, muchas gracias por leer XD En cuanto pueda traeré el otro que tengo de la pareja (y tengo uno más :D Se ve que este par me inspira)_

 _10 de septiembre de 2011_

 _Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
